Alphabet Love Stories: Kick
by LittleLionGal
Summary: This is an alphabet story. Each chapter has an inspiration, and that inspiration, starts with the first letter of the alphabet, then the second, and continuous. Please check it out! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! This is an alphabet story. If you have any suggestions, PM or review. Also, if you feel like any of these should be continued, just tell me.

This story is dedicated to an amazing writer who is leaving fan fiction because people are giving her a lot of mean reviews. If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything! This great author is JazzyJasmine24. Check out her wonderful stories!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin It, because if I did, Jack and Kim would have gotten together in season 1.

**Acting**

Kim's pov.

I'm brand new to this school. Seaford High. I'm nervous, but not that much. I've been to so many schools, I'm used to being the new girl. I walk inside. The building is big, and clean. Much bigger then most of the schools I've been to. Everybody stops what they're doing and stares at me, but I walk through them without a care in the world. Or, so it seems. I'm acting. It feels like my life is just a big play, and I act my way through it every day. I wonder briefly what my act should be at this school. Should I be a brat? A bully? A jerk? A bad girl? A goody two-shoes? A nerd? A drama queen? A prep? A teacher's pet? A cool kid? A popular kid? A brainy one? There's so many choices. I'm not sure. It depends how long I stay in this school for. If i'm staying for a relatively long time, (which would be a year) i'd want to be someone cool or popular. Even if I don't, it's been a while since I've decided to go for the popular act. I smile widely, and the girl next to me, who assumes I'm smiling at her, smiles back. I just barely notice, but when I process the smile I see who she's hanging out with. A bunch of cute girls giggling to each other. That must be the popular crew! "Hey!" I walk over to them with a huge smile. "What do you want?" One of them asks me with a slight edge of curiosity. I may not be the prettiest one there, but I'm in the top three. I'm glad I did my hair and a little bit of make-up. "Well, I'm new to this school. I moved here from South California. I was wondering if you new where locker 194 is?" I ask, with a little bit of disdain and a bit of friendliness in my voice. I was prepared with an answer if they accepted me and if they dissed me. A girl with long, straight brown hair steps up to me. "You do realize we're the popular crew, right?" She says. Ooooooo, burn. Luckily, I was ready for this. "Oh, I know. But if you won't help me I'll ask someone else." I tell her, smirking. "Fine." She huffs. She turns back to her conversation. Now, I'm not only a great actress, I have vision like a hawk. I saw a guy that the girl was eyeing. A brunette. He's pretty cute. He hanging with some other guys that don't exactly look that great. I walk over to them. "Hi!" I say. I do it happily, like I actually like this new school of mine, but slightly nervous, too. I've become an expert at pretending to try and hold back my feelings, but showing them anyways. "I'm new to this school. Do any of you know where the office is?" Now, I say it with less cheer and more anxiety. Out of the corner of my eye, I see the girl looking at me angrily. Ha! "Sure!" the brunette snaps me out of my thoughts. "I'll show you where it is. You guys can get to class." He directs the last part at the guys he's hanging out with. There's a tall kid with dark hair and bushy eyebrows, a kid who's a skinny as a stick with red hair, and an asian boy. The tall kids with the eyebrows mutters a half-hearted protest, but one look from the brunette gets him around and walking towards his classroom. The stick kid and asian guy follow him. Finally, the brunette turns to me. I notice his eyes are a wonderful color. "My name's Jack, what's yours?" He asks me. "K-kim." I stutter. "That's a nice name." He smiles at me. "The office is this way." He turns around and points toward a hallway with a bunch of doors. "I'll take you there." "It's okay, I think I could find it by myself." I tell him quietly. "No, no. I'll help you." He walks forward. I follow him. We walk down the long hallway, and through so many doors I start to get the feeling that he's trying to confuse me. After about 5 minutes of walking, we get to a door that says Principle's Office. He opens the door for me and I walk through. Such a gentleman! Wait-what? No, that must be my character. The person I'm acting as. Not me. I wouldn't like him. I barely know who I am! Sure, I know my acts, my covers, but not myself. "Kim?" Jack's concerned face appears. "Wha-what happened?" "The secretary said we have 5 minutes before the principle will see us, and that she needed to go and get some stuff, but that we could just wait in here." Jack replies. I sit down. After a few seconds of silence, Jack asks me if I want to play 20 questions. So I say, sure, why not? I go first. "What are your hobbies?" I ask him. "I love karate." He says. "I love karate!" I tell him, unable to stop myself. Truth is, before I started putting on acts, I did karate. I loved it. And the person who loved it wasn't a cover, it was the real me. "Really?" He gasps. I nod. "Ya' know, if you want, you can join our dojo." He tells me. "I'd love to!" I say cheerily, but on the inside I'm mad at myself for bringing it up. I never let myself get close to the real me. Never ever. Feelings and emotions are always ones I create. Never one's that I truly feel. Those things that the real me feels are bothersome, but not really enough for me to acknowledge them. "Kim?" Jack's voice appears out of nowhere. "Sorry, what?" I ask him, slightly disoriented. "You need to stop zoning out like that." He jokes, pretending to be strict, but not really. In my head, I curse myself. Out loud, though, I can be heard saying, "I'm so sorry. Can you repeat that?" He raises his eyebrow. "MAY you repeat that?" I ask, smiling, but slightly exasperated. Wait, why smiling? I didn't mean to smile. To my character, that wasn't funny. So, if it wasn't my character, who smiled? And why? "…ask you a question." I just manage to hear the last part of Jack's sentence, but it's enough for me. "What are some of you hobbies?" He asks. I'm momentarily paralyzed. I have no idea what to say. I haven't chosen a character yet! I'm silently wailing inside my head. While my character is busy panicking, I blurt out the first things that come into my head. Which happen to what my hobbies were before I starting acting. "Karate and singing." He cocks his eyebrow at me, but doesn't say anything. "My turn." I say quickly, to stop the rapidly thickening silence. "What is your favorite color?" He considers my question for a moment, then says, "Blue. Any blue." Without thinking, I say, "Me too!" And then I freak out. Blue actually is my favorite color! Why is this happening! Why does this game have to be so, well, I can't really say intense, but so…. Urg! I don't know! But if there's one thing I do know, it's that I need to stop playing this game. Luckily, just then the principle sticks his head out from behind his door and tells us he is ready to see us. I silently breath a sigh of relief. I may have been saved now, but I don't know how I'm gonna survive the rest of the day. If only the principle could stick his head out of his door every time I make a mistake.

Time Skip to After School Ends

"Hey, Kim!" I hear Jack yelling. I mentally cringe. I only have two classes with him, so he hasn't had much time to talk to me, which is good. I feel like the second he starts talking to me, I'm gonna blurt out everything like I did this morning. Which can't happen. Ever. I spin around, smiling. "Hey Jack!" I yell back. He weaves his way through the massive crowd of people rushing down the hall. Remember what I said about the school being big? Well, forget it. With the amount of people that go hear all packed into this _big_ school, I feel like I'm in a locker. A tiny locker with light and popular girls and homework and boys that make you want to spill all your secrets. You know what? Forget about the locker thing too. Jack finally reaches where I'm standing. "You're still coming to the dojo after school, right?" He asks, slightly out of breath. "_No, no!" _I wanted to scream. But instead I nodded and smiled. "So, what belt are you?" Jacks questions me as we walk through a quiet neighborhood. This is my chance to tell him that I don't like karate and to get back onto my character's personality. I open my mouth, and feel the words ready to slip off of my tongue. I turn to look at him and realize he's looking at me with his big, beautiful brown eyes. I panic and freeze. The words 2nd degree black slip out of my mouth instead of the well-planned story I had, all buttered up and ready to go. He smiles at me. "Me too! This is great." Just then, my brain starts working again. I curse myself for letting the truth slip out AGAIN, and promise that the next time I look into his beautiful eyes and see his perfect smile…wait, what?! No. No way. I can not like Jack Brewer! I try to blame it on character, but I know it's not just that. This isn't something I can pin up on whatever character I'm playing. I've spent my whole life acting, but this boy, Jack Brewer…no way. Jack Brewer can't possibly be…..changing me. Can he?


	2. Chapter 2

Hey y'all! Chapter 2 of alphabet story! Still dedicated to an incredible author who has left fan fiction because people were being mean to her. JazzyJasmine24! Enjoy!

Also, I'm going to start doing the authors note at the end. :D

Disclaimer: I don't own it…..YET! But still, don't own it.

Chapter 2

Believe (Not really that relevant, but I totally wanted to do this chapter.)

Kim's pov

I'm really excited. I'm getting married to Jack Brewer! It's been 4 years since we met, 3 years since he first asked me out, 2 years since our biggest fight, and 1 year since he proposed! (A/N: Right now they are 22. I know the years don't add up, but oh well.) I remember the day he proposed to me like it was yesterday…..

Flashback

_We were at the beach. It was a beautiful night. The stars were out and there was a full moon. We had brought flashlights, but we knew we didn't need them. Jack had planned this beautiful night picnic. We were laying on the still warm sand, cuddling. I had figured out by this point that he had something he wanted to tell me. I could read him really well. "Jack, what's going on?" I asked him. "Nothing, it's fine." He replied. "Let's listen to some music." He said, almost nervously. I knew something was up when he said this, but I didn't point it out. He turned on the radio. My favorite song came on, but for the time being, I didn't dance. Yeah, I know my dancing isn't great. But I don't care. I just love it. I don't dance to impress people. Or horrify them. I dance because I love to. Anyway, we listened to the radio. After a few minute, I started dozing off, but then I heard Jack's voice on the radio. He talked for a few minutes about a special someone, and how much he loved her, and how every night, while she was sleeping, he sang her a special song to tell her that he loves her. Then he said he was going to propose to her. On radio! My eyes wide, I looked over to him. He was down on one knee, and in his hand he had the prettiest ring that I've ever seen. It was blue, the color of the ocean. He looked up to me and smiled. I looked in his eyes and got lost. "Will you marry me?" He asked. In that split second, my mind flashed back to all the times we've been together. I say the first time I met him. When he met my parents. When he stood up to the Black Dragons. That month that Rudy became a business man and the dojo split up. How much I miss him when he's not there. Our first date. When we first kissed. And I knew that he was the only one for me. And that no matter what, I would love him. Forever. Ever and ever. This could only be one kind of love. True love._

_End Of Flashback_

Then I think back to our biggest fight.

_Another Flashback_

_"How dare you!" I screamed to him. "I'm sorry! I'm really sorry!" He yelled. "What you did was unforgivable!" I shrieked. I couldn't believe it! One day, I was at the grocery store, when I saw him making out with Donna Tobin. I was mad, but I decided to follow him around that day. See what else he was doing behind my back. Well, I say him kiss 3 girls other then Donna. And that night, I confronted him. "Please, just give me another chance!" He begged. "No." I said. My voice was colder than a bag of ice and I saw him wince. He deserved it. "Forget it. We are over." I told him. He was shaking. I knew I was hurting him. I didn't care. He tore my heart out and stomped on it. Twice. I didn't think I would ever forgive him. I went straight to the dojo. Even though we were 20, mature adults, the gang still came here every day. I dragged a dummy out to the middle, completely oblivious to Jerry, Milton, and Rudy staring at me. I pictured Jack's face on the dummy and started fighting. Punching and kicking. I channeled all of my feelings into punching this dummy. All I could see was anger. After a few minutes, I felt hands on my shoulders. I spun around and saw Jerry. "What do you want." I said, my voice barely above a growl. He took a step bad and raised his hands, Home Alone style. "I just wanted to see if you were okay?" He squeaked. "No. I'll never be okay again." I growled. Then I broke. I collapsed and started crying. Jerry didn't know what to do. He had never seen me cry before. Never. He walked back over to Rudy and Milton. "Jack." Milton said, no trace of anger or sympathy in his voice. I got up and wiped away my tears. I stepped up to the dummy. I had destroyed it. It had rips and tatters, the head was bent at a weird angle, and part of it's shoulder was missing. I pushed it aside and got another one out. Once again, I channeled all my feelings into this dummy. All my hate, my anger, my hurt, my sadness. Everything. Then, Jack walked in. Just as he walked in, the head to the current dummy went flying. Jack ducked as the head went flying through the spot where his head was a second ago. I turned around and saw that his eyes were wide in fear. I gave him a death glare. He walked over to the rest of the guys. "Jack, what did you do?" Milton sighed. Jack completely ignored him and walked over to me. I crossed my arms but didn't move. "Look, Kim, I'm really sorry. Truly, I am." He said. I just glared at him. "Please forgive me?" He asked. I didn't say anything. I couldn't. I was afraid that if I opened my mouth, I would scream. I started crying. Not loud. Silently. Jack was looking at the ground, but when I didn't say anything, he looked up and saw me crying. His eyes widened. "K-kim?" He stuttered. He had never seen me cry. No one had. He swallowed, then hugged me. I didn't hug him back, but I didn't push him away either. I was so confused! I didn't know what to do. Should I forgive him? Should I push him away? Then I heard my mother's voice. _Kimberly, follow your heart! You know what's right!_ I sighed in relief. I knew what I had to do, no matter how much it hurt. My decision was made. There was no way, on earth, ever, in my entire life, that I could let Jack leave. I loved him. I pulled out of the hug, and he looked hurt. I took a step back. All the guys protested, and said things like, "Kim, just give him one more chance!" and "Think about what you're doing!" I glared at them, and they shut up. Jack gave me a pleading look, and turned around to leave."Wait" I called out. He turned around, surprised. I ran forward and hugged him as hard as I could. I felt him tense up, then relax and hug me back. He lifted me up and twirled me around. Then I whispered in his ear, "You are forgiven."_

And then our first date…

_Another Flashback_

_I was at the dojo. I had just thrown Ricky Weaver into a snack bar. (A/N this takes place in the Ricky Weaver episode.) I should feel good, pleased, proud, even! But I don't. I feel used. I can still feel his iron grip around my waist, a little too low for my taste. My back grating against the wall as I try to get away. And finally, his lips against mine. This last one lasted for less then a second, but I felt dirty. It was wrong. I had taken a long shower afterwards, but I felt like I needed to tell Jack what happened. Ahh, Jack. So he was right. He tried to protect me. That was really sweet of him. But still, I can take care of myself. I took out a dummy to practice some of my moves. just as Jack walks in. "Hey, Kim." He said. "You were right." I sighed, and I walked up to him. "I'm sorry." He looked at me, concerned. "No! Kim, don't be sorry. I get it. Let's just forget about it." I wiped my brow and put down the towel. "Okay. But you do know I can take care of myself, right?" I bit my lip, hoping that I didn't cross a line. "Yeah." Jack laughed. "But one thing….." He hesitated. "Can you tell me what happened before I came in?" He asked, his eyebrows raised in question. "Yeah. I wanted to tell someone." I sighed in relief. "Just let me go change." "Wait….Kim, would you like to tell me on a date?" He rushed, unsure of his words. I smiled at him. "A date?" "Well, only if you want it to be. I mean, we could totally call it an outing, or a…I don't know. But…umm….yeah?" He said, his stuttered statement raised in a question. I laughed. "Jack, I'd love to go on a date with you." He sighed in relief. I laughed again. "Okay, I'd better go change. Wait for me?" I told him, already moving towards the changing room. He smiled his famous Brewer smile. I turned around and walked into the changing room. But before the door swung closed, I heard him say, "YES!" I laughed again. I was incredibly happy. I have had a crush on him for a while. I'm so happy he finally got the nerves to ask me out. Squeal!_

We weren't a couple after that, but we were closer than normal best friends. Finally, the first time we met….

_Final Flashback_

_I was walking into the cafeteria. It wasn't really a bad day, but it definitely wasn't a good one. I had forgotten some homework for one of my classes, a bully tripped me and now I have a hole in my jeans, and I forgot to bring lunch money to school. At least I brought this apple to school. I was planning on eating it after school, because I had cheer practice, but I guess I'll have to eat it now. My best friend, Grace, is home sick today, so I'll be eating with the other people on the cheer squad. Which is okay. I mean, I have nothing against them. They're all totally cool. It's just that since Grace is my best friend, she would be able to cheer me up the most. Plus, I could have eaten some of her food. Grace is the only other person on the cheer squad who eats real food. The other girls are all obsessed over how much they weigh, so they eat, like, carrots and salad. Every single day. I keep my weight in mind, but not as much. I exercise a ton, and that pretty much takes care of fat. I sigh and walk down the hall. I start randomly tossing my apple up and down. But just as I walk into the cafe, I lose my rhythm and the apple tumbles out of my hand! I have just a split second to think that now I won't be able to eat my only food when I see that my apple hasn't fallen. In fact, it's been caught. I look up and see a really cute boy holding my apple. "Hi, I'm Jack. I'm new here." He said eagerly. He definitely didn't seem like a bad boy, or a jerk, or a pervert. Most of the cute boys in this school were one of those. He actually seems pretty nice. "I can tell. You still have the new boy smell." I tell him, laughing slightly when I see him exaggerate sniffing his shirt. "I'm Kim." I smile at him. We stand there in an awkward silence for a few seconds, then I say nervously, "Can I have my apple back?" He fumbles with it, then says, "Oh. Yeah. Sure." When he hands it back to me, our hands touch! When I turn to go sit down, I think to myself, "My day has just gotten a whole lot better."_

_End of Final Flashback_

Through the hard times, the good times, the bad times, and the best times, Jack was always there with me. He is one of my best memories, my favorite person, and my hero. No matter what happened between us, we were always there for each other. And even when we would doubt, we would tell ourselves, _I believe._

Hey everyone! The word for this chapter wasn't really relevant, but I did my best. Sorry it took a while to update. I'm in Turkey, (the country), and the wifi in this hotel sucks! It crashes every five seconds. But I managed! Okay, I don't really like to be an author who says they need a certain amount of reviews, so I'll say it this way:

**R**eviewing help me update

**E**ating pie helps you review! (Not really. But an author can dream, right?)

**V**ery important to me

**I**t doesn't take that long

**E**very review gives me inspiration

**W**hat can I say about reviews that starts with w?

Also, does anyone have any ideas for the letter **C**?

Thanks! And good luck with your life!

(Insert cool logo here)

See y'all later!


End file.
